


We're here and we're queer

by space0dyssey



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24295783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space0dyssey/pseuds/space0dyssey
Summary: Third day for radiodust week!Angst/comfort so I thought I'd do some serious hurt/comfort for this one. ⚠️TW:f slur used⚠️ ⚠️Hate crime⚠️
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Kudos: 49





	We're here and we're queer

Angel was about to walk into the hotel when he heard from behind him "Faggot!"  
He stopped feeling a shiver run down his spine a memory of his very burly father in the kitchen hitting him so hard he could barely breathe. Angel turned to see a snake demon with sickly green eyes glaring at him.  
"You fucking mutant what the hell's wrong with you living like this"  
Angel returned the homophobe's glare snarling back at him "It's none of your damn business what my lifestyle is and I don't have to justify myself to you. Back the fuck off unless you'd like to see a hospital bed"  
The other demon growled and charged forward grabbing Angel by the neck and slamming him against the wall. His chokehold was stronger than Angel expected. "You are a disgrace to this place so keep your mouth shut" The words hit close to home and Angel's eyes narrowed just barely managing to kick him in the stomach breaking free; landing a punch breaking his nose.  
"Fuck.off."he spat on him turning on his heel and entering the hotel.  
He talked briefly to Husk before making a beeline for Alastor 's room relieved to hear him say "Come in!"  
"Are you busy babe?"  
Alastor looked up smile faltering when he saw the spider demon's collar messed up and the red fingerprints marking his throat.  
"I can take a break...what happened?"  
"Some prick unable to mind his own business. Tried to strangle me over his own fuckin' homophobia"  
Despite Angel's angry demeanor Alastor knew him well enough to see the pain behind it. He stood healing the strangle marks and looking him over for any other injuries. Giving his lover a softer smile he took his hand  
"Come on cher let's get you cleaned up"  
Angel followed him into the bathroom staying silent watching the tub fill up. The radio demon stood back up regarding him with heavy concern  
"Angel, my dear I know your family history is less than ideal..did you ever have to deal with anything like this at home?"He asked gently knowing how touchy that particular subject was.  
Angel stared at him for a minute   
"My dad mainly. Anything he thought was gay earned me a beating or getting kicked out...I haven't had to deal with something like that since then"  
Tears welled up in his magenta eyes and his lip quivered.  
Alastor wiped away his tears hugging him when his taller frame shook. He could barely breathe those sick memories bombarding him all at once.  
"You're safe sha. You don't have to live like that anymore" After a moment he pulled away pouring in Angel's favorite bubble bath and helped him undress.  
The rest of the night was spent being pampered by him laughing when he put on an even thicker Southern accent to kiss his hand and tell him "Now how did I get so lucky?"  
The painful memories faded away by the end of the night safe in his lovers arms


End file.
